mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Brooks vs. Marcin Held
The fight was for the Bellator lightweight title with Will Brooks defending. The first round began and they touch gloves. Held's boxing looks good early. Held lands a good left and another, they clinch. Held works a single. Brooks with short rights defending. Held completes it. 4:00. Brooks staying calm, patient. Held as well. Brooks with a few short rights. 3:00. Brooks standing, eats a few short rights himself, not quite there yet. Held gets him back down fully. Crowd getting restless. Boos. Brooks standing. 2:00 as he does to the clinch. Held knees the body. Brooks gets a powerful trip to side control, Held thinking armbar. Transitioning to something else. Going for a leg. Going for a toehold. Brooks defending, turning. 1:00, yep toehold! Kneebar! Held working hard for it. Brooks turning. Held might have it! 35. Brooks escapes. Wow! Lands a couple rights. Lands two hard rights. 15. Basically half-guard. Right elbow. Another. R1 ends, 10-9 Held IMO. R2 began. Brooks lands a good one-two, clinch. Gets another trip to side control. He seems stronger. Brooks thinking arm-triangle. Held closes guard though and escapes. Brooks lands two lefts. 4:00. Left elbow. Held thinking armbar. Brooks lands a left. Left elbow. Held thinking triangle. Back to an armbar. Omoplata. Brooks escapes. Held thinking leglock. Thinking toehold. 3:00. Brooks escapes. Mounts. Body head with rights. Thinking arm triangle. 2:00. Brooks working to pass out of a half-guard now with it. Brooks escapes the half-guard, has it in mount but blocked by the cage. Loses it. Left elbow. And another. 1:00. Brooks thinks keylock, lands a right elbow. Left elbow. Boos. 35. Brooks thinking keylock. Hard left elbow. 15. Brooks gets the back. Both hooks. R2 ends, 10-9 Brooks as clearly as Held had R1. R3 began. Brooks stuffs an easy single, Held flops to his back, Brooks pounces to guard. Held is very clearly gassed. 4:00. A few left palm strikes from Brooks. Boos. Held thinking armbar then triangle, Brooks easily brushes the attempts off now. 3:00. Boos. Body head with lefts. Stand 'em the fuck up, Big John.. Boos. Butterfly guard. Half-guard. Brooks lands a left elbow. 2:00. Brooks easily escapes a leglock. This is making me sleepy... 1:00. Brooks passing. Brooks lands a right. Three or four more. Left elbow. 35. Held thinking leglock. 15. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Brooks... R4 began. Held lands a clubbing left. Held rolls for a leglock. Held switches to an inverted heelhook, works hard for it. Brooks escapes and turns on top to guard. 4:00. This is boring as shit.. Boos. A few short rights. 3:00. Short right elbow. 2:00. The commentators sound bored as fuck... Lefts to body. Boos. Half-guard. Boos. Held thinking leglock halfheartedly. 1:00. Goes for a kneebar. Toehold possibly. Brooks calmly defending, almost contemptuously calm. Held going for a toehold, Brooks briefly in pain, Held loses it and switches back to the leg. 30. Brooks on top and out. 15. Has the back, rights under, lefts under. Half-guard, two right elbows, two rights, a left, a right, R4 ends, 10-9 Brooks, Held is slow to get up.. R5 began. Boos already lol. Brooks lands a jab and a right, clinch. Easy trip, half-guard, loud boos. Guard. 4:00. Right elbow. 3:00. Body head lefts.. Short rights. Boos. Left elbow. Ref stands 'em up, 2:00. Brooks knees the body, clinch. Brooks gets him down, odd position... Half-guard. Boos. 1:00. Left elbow. A few lefts. Left elbow. 30. 15. A few rights. R5 ends, 10-9 Brooks, 49-46 Brooks... One of the worst fights I've ever seen. 50-45, 49-46 twice UD. Brooks said his knee popped in the first round from a leglock with Held's leg, not even him pulling on it with his arms. "Do you want to make it through this fight and fight another day or risk blowing your knee out? I'm not going to risk a serious injury." He says he's 2-0 against Chandler, sarcastically says Chandler has his number..